Muerte x Vida
by Natsu-Dragneel
Summary: Natsu deside abandonar el gremio para ir en busca de su padre ignnil, tras su busqueda descubre quienes son sus verdaderos padres y su verdadera magia
1. Chapter 1

**_Muerte x Vida_**

Ola como estan bueno este es la primera fanic asi que espero les guste :D

**_Capitulo 1 _**

**_Lagrimas de un amigo_**

Ya paso 1 año después de los grandes juegos mágicos donde el gremio Fairy tail salió triunfante, en la ciudad de Magnolia cerca del bosque se encontraba un joven con el cabello rosado junto con un gato azul y estos tenían una charla poco usual.

Natsu: e happy debería ir a buscar a IGNNEL...? -con una tristeza reflejada en su rostro

Happy: no se natsu – bajando la mirada sabiendo que aquellas palabras que avía dicho Natsu eran nada mas que los deseos de poder reunirse con su padre.

Luego de eso un silencia se puso en medio de los 2, el silencio de Happy reflejaba que natsu al ir a buscar a ignnil lo dejaría con los demás por que era peligroso

**_Narra Natsu_**

De alguna forma creo que dije algo que a Happy no le agrado creo que debería intentar desrielo de una ves.

Natsu: ¡creo que es hora de ir a buscarlo… en otros países!-a por Dios no puedo creer que diga esto sabiendo que al decir esto el se daría cuenta que no pienso llevarlo con migo.

Happy: si tanto lo extrañas deberías ir a buscarlo no crees? (lo dijo con una mirada poco convincente)

Natsu: lo se….creo que ya llego la hora, se lo diré al maestro.

**_Mas tarde en el Gremio_**

Por fin llegue al gremio pero aun no se que palabras debería decir a por dios Creo que le diré lo primero que me venga a la mente.

Natsu: Maestro…..tengo que hablarte….en privado…

_Makarov_: Hablaremos mas ratos quieres...?

Natsu: esta bien!

**_Narra Lucy_**

Algo creo que anda mal acá primero natsu entra con una mirada seria y ahora quiere hablar con el maestro esto no creo que sea algo bueno creo que algo extremadamente raro va a ocurrir

Levi: e… Lu-chan en que estas pensando...?

Lucy: Bueno…etto... Creo que Natsu esta algo raro hoy no crees?

Levi: eso parece pero por que ese interés repentino? Nunca te importo lo que el Asia! Pero por que ahora le muestras interés Lu-chan...?

Lucy: e..etto.. y…yo – a por dios contrólate Lucy si sigues ablando así Levi no solo sospechara sino se lo dirá a todos los del gremio y si miraje-san se entera me vera envuelta en líos ira a la revista magia y lo publicara y todo el mundo sabrá que me gusta Natsu (O/O)

Levi: no e digas que; D te gusta Natsu…? (lo dijo con una aura negra a su alrededor)

Lucy: N…No c..Como puedes decir eso Levi?-rayos creo que es muy evidente tengo toda la cara roja (O/O) que ago… que ago tendré que a ser algo para que levi se distraiga pero que…. pero que o_o creo que ya se, si le voto algo a Gray pensara que fue natsu y así me salvare por esta ves..!

Lucy: Bueno me preocupo por el por que… - votare esto para que gray ocasione la pelea y así me salve (arrojo un plato de metal dando así a la cabeza de Gray)

Gray: E quien fue..! Natsu acaso fuiste tu? vamos a pelear..! – uff salvada por la campana creo que le atine justo en el blanco

Natsu: No molestes gray.…. no estoy de humor hoy (lo dijo con una mirada que da miedo)

Pero queeee..! Natsu me esta empezando a dar miedo esa aura que tiene a su alrededor no es nada amigable

Gray: P..Perdon N..no quise molestarte..!-pero que le pasa parese que hoy no esta de humor

Bueno creo que natsu no esta de humor abra pasado algo malo..? Ahora que lo pienso donde estará Happy no lo peo desde que Natsu llego y eso es raro natsu nunca deja solo a Happy

Levi: Nee Lu-chan te veo algo distraída..!-se abra dado cuenta que natsu es el que me distrae O/O

Lucy: N…no pasa nada Levi…! Pero no te parece raro que Happy no este con Natsu..?

Levi: ahora que lo dices no e visto a Happy desde que entre al gremio

Bueno creo que solo es imaginación mía debe estar con Charlotte..! -.- por que no se me ocurre otra cosa… piensa Lucy…es obvio que pasa algo raro acá para empezar natsu nunca pondría una mirada asa, no es el tipo de persona que tiene mal humor o que camina con resentimientos así los demás sin duda alguna Natsu esconde algo..!

**_Mas tarde:_**

Mmm ya es de noche y Natsu se a quedado dormido tal vez solo era imaginación mía pero donde esta Happy eso si que es raro Happy nunca se separa de Natsu y además desapareció todo el día

Miraje: are…are creo que natsu se canso esperando al maestro….! Ne Erza, Lucy pueden llevar a casa a Natsu

Erza: Déjamelo ami

Lucy: b..b..Bueno si no hay nadie más creo que puedo ayudar..!- pero queee por que estoy ablando tan raro si miraje se da cuenta estaré perdida T_T

**_Mas tarde en la casa de natsu:_**

Lucy: nee erza… no te parece raro no ver a Happy con Natsu...?

Erza: ahora que lo dices tienes razón ¿donde estará…?

Creo que debería abrir los ojos tal ves encuentre algo interesante en la casa de natsu..! p..Pero que es eso ese es Happy..? y por que esta en un árbol

Lucy: NEE ERZA ESE NO ES HAPPPY…?-sin duda alguna, Es Happy pero por que esta hay

Erza: tienes razón lo llamare para que baje…E HAPPY ACA ESTOY VEN BAJA..!

Happy: ola Lucy ola Erza que asen ustedes acá..?

Lucy: etto como decirlo Natsu se quedo dormido en el gremio y ahora lo traemos a casa..! Nee Happy te pasa algo te veo muy triste-tal y como lo pensé algo raro ocurre acá los ojos de happy están rojos por tanto llorar

Happy: es que natsu se va a ir lejos y me va a dejar aquí...? (Salían lágrimas de los ojos de Happy)

Lucy: a Natsu se va a ir….queeee a que te refieres con que natsu se va a ir

Happy: Natsu me dijo que era hora de ir a buscar a ignniel y por eso creo que me va a abandonar..!

Erza: no agás tontas suposiciones tontas Natsu nunca se iría sin ti

**_Narrador normal:_**

Mientras seguían ablando Happy, lucy y erza, Natsu estuvo escuchando todo el tiempo su conversación y al no poder sentirse culpable lo único que pudo a ser es seguir fingiendo estar dormido.

Autor: espero q les aya gustado :D bueno este es el primer capitulo asi q talves lo bieron algo aburrido pero les aseguro que estara mas interesante en el segundo no olviden dejar sus Reviews :D


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy: nee erza… no te parece raro no ver a Happy con Natsu...?

Erza: ahora que lo dices tienes razón ¿donde estará…?

Creo que debería abrir los ojos tal ves encuentre algo interesante en la casa de natsu..! p..Pero que es eso ese es Happy..? y por que esta en un árbol

Lucy: NEE ERZA ESE NO ES HAPPPY…?-sin duda alguna, Es Happy pero por que esta hay

Erza: tienes razón lo llamare para que baje…E HAPPY ACA ESTOY VEN BAJA..!

Happy: ola Lucy ola Erza que asen ustedes acá..?

Lucy: etto como decirlo Natsu se quedo dormido en el gremio y ahora lo traemos a casa..! Nee Happy te pasa algo te veo muy triste-tal y como lo pensé algo raro ocurre acá los ojos de happy están rojos por tanto llorar

Happy: es que natsu se va a ir lejos y me va a dejar aquí...? (Salían lágrimas de los ojos de Happy)

Lucy: a Natsu se va a ir….queeee a que te refieres con que natsu se va a ir

Happy: Natsu me dijo que era hora de ir a buscar a ignniel y por eso creo que me va a abandonar..!

Erza: no agás tontas suposiciones tontas Natsu nunca se iría sin ti

**_Narrador normal:_**

Mientras seguían ablando Happy, lucy y erza, Natsu estuvo escuchando todo el tiempo su conversación y al no poder sentirse culpable lo único que pudo a ser es seguir fingiendo estar dormido.

**_Capitulo 2_**

**_La hora de decir Adiós_**

Después de que Erza y Lucy dejaran a natsu este no podía aguantar más el sueño y quedo dormido.

NATSU NATSU - se escuchaba retumbar por todo aquel basto lugar que veía para el solo era un sueño no tomo importancia a lo que oía pero después de contemplar bien el lugar vio muy alejado a su Padre IGNNIL y este le dijo: NATSU ES HORA DE QUE VUELAVAS….! AMI…!

Natsu al no poder creer lo que el veía sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que empezaron a salir sin control alguno lo único que dijo natsu al escuchar que era hora de que el vuelva

Natsu: PADRE donde estas..? – en una mirada de tristeza y felicidad por poder ver a su padre frente a el..! Al padre que desapareció misteriosamente

Ignnil: SE QUE ME ENCOTRARAS... YA QUE NO ESTOY TAN LEJOS DE FIORE..! – con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Ignnil, Natsu vio como su padre empezaba a desaparecer poco a poco dejando todo vacío…!

En ese mismo momento Natsu despertó y sin más tiempo que perder empezó a alistarse para su viaje, un viaje que marcaria su vida..!

Mas tarde natsu termino de alistar todas sus cosas cargandolas en una simple mochila pero aun tenia un problema en problema de decirles a sus compañeros en el gremio..! Sin tiempo que perder natsu corrió a las afueras de la ciudad ocultando así el equipaje que pensaba llevar aun era oscuro el sol empezaba a salir pero a el no le importaba ya que su decisión era firme y no cambiaria de opinión por nada.

Al ver que el sol estaba apunto de salir decidió ir a la casa del maestro i desrielo para que así el no se preocupe por el..!

Un rato después de correr natsu llego a la casa del Maestro..! con algo de miedo golpeo la puerta y en ese mismo momento salió el maestro en un trague, que simplemente no se podía describir era el mismo que uso en el festival de FANTASIA sin poder creerlo se quedo pasmado y con la boca abierta sin saber que decir en ese mismo momento, el maestro le dice

Makarov: Natsu...! Que ases tu acá...? Es raro ver que vengas a visitarme..!

Natsu: Abuelo..! no Maestro e venido a despedirme ya que e decidido dejar Fairy tail..!

Makarov: a solo era eso…. Q.. Queeee..?

Natsu: aprecio todo lo que han echo por mí pero ya es hora de que continúe mi viaje..!

Makarov: Entiendo Natsu pero..! por que vienes a decírmelo solo ami..?

Natsu: por que así es mejor que solo usted lo sepa..!

Makarov: pero no crees que seria raro el no verte en el gremio..? y que pasara con Happy..?

Natsu: lo pensé cuidadosamente, y e decidido dejarle todo lo que tengo a el, y a la persona que se encargue de cuidarlo y protegerlo.

Makarov: ya veo, pero que vamos a ser con tu situación..?

Natsu: seria un gran favor pedirte que dieras una fiesta y al terminar le dices a todo que abandone Fairy tail..?

Makarov: eso seria lo mejor..! Espero que algún día vuelvas a nosotros natsu.!

Natsu: cuando encuentre a mi padre prometo que volveré..!

Y así natsu se marcho de la casa de su antiguo maestro corriendo antes de que amanezca para así no encontrarse con nadie que el conociera.

Al salir de la ciudad de Magnolia lo único que izo fue agarrar sus cosas que estaban detrás de unos arbustos y continuar su viaje.

**_ Mas tarde el Fairy tail_**

Se llevaba acabo una gran fiesta nadie savia cual era el motivo pero luego de 2 horas de fiesta el maestro Makarov no puedo aguantar mas para decir la noticia que seguro impactaría a todos.

Mientras tanto en una esquina del gremio se encontraba Happy con su pescado bien triste su mirada reflejaba el abandono que sintió al saber que su amigo ya se avía ido por el otro lado Lucy, Erza y Gray estaban felices disfrutando la fiesta sin saber que la fiesta era en memoria de su amigo que avía dejado Fairy tail.

Makarov: ATENCION A TODOS..! Tengo una noticia que darles..! - Con esas palabras izo que todo el gremio quedara en silencio pero antes de poder decir la palabras empezó a llorar el resto de los miembros al ver esto no sabían que era lo que pasaba solo les invadió la curiosidad de saber cual era eso noticia que así sufrir a su maestro..!

Makarov: hoy..! (Con cada palabra que salía de su boca lo único que se vio fueron lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos) Asemos esta fiesta…en memoria de aquella persona que todos conocemos….sin mas palabras en mi boca… tengo que decirles q…que- en ese mismo momento Lucy y Erza estaban algo sorprendidas ni una de las 2 avía visto así al maestro claramente sus miradas eran no solo de miedo de lo que el maestro diría- Que todos acá son como mis hijos…. Pero uno de mis hijos se marcha hoy ,abandono así Fairy tail..!

Todo el gremio miro con angustia al escuchar esto, pero lo único que se preguntaban era quien se marchaba del gremio..?

Mientras en un rincón sin poder decir nada se encontraban los invitados estos eran los maestros junto con algunos de sus integrantes en ese momento hablo Jura uno de los magos santos que se encontraban hay

Jura: Maestro Makarov quien se fue del gremio Fairy tail..!

Makarov: es alguien que todos conocemos ya que hoy se Marcha no, hoy... se marcho….

NATSU DRAGGNIL.

Al oír esto todo el mundo quedo con la cara de sorpresa ya que ni uno esperaba que natsu era el que dejaba el gremio.. Pero en ese momento se escucho a una castaña algo agitada por lo que el maestro les decía..!

Lissana: MENTIRA..! no creo que natsu se haya ido eso es una mentira incluso si natsu se fuera no dejaría atrás a Happy- apuntando así al gato azul que comía pescado en un costado del gremio

Makarov: es verdad...Natsu me dijo claramente esta mañana... que cuidara bien de Happy ya que donde el va no es nada seguro para que Happy vaya con el

Wendy: P..Pero Natsu-san… es imposible que se vaya - aun aturdida a quella noticia que el maestro les abia dado

Jura: ahora que lo dices vi a natsu por el bosque caminando pero en su brazo no se encontraba la marca del gremio..!

Al escuchar esto Lucy y Erza se sintieron culpables ya que Happy les avía comentado esto noche solo desean

Erza: debí a verlo detenido cuando Happy me lo dijo anoche- al escuchar esto todo el mundo quedo asustado al saber que erza lo savia, pero nadie dijo nada ya que en su rostro se reflejaba una tristesa inmensa,al saver que la persona de la que se avia enamorado se abia marchado dejando un basio en su corazon- yo solo creí que happy estaba exagerando- mientras se veía que con cada palabra que salía de su boca no eran mas que lagrimas que se deslisaban lentamente por su rostro.

_**ola a todos bueno este es el segundo capitulo de este fanfic que se me vino a la mente ase unos pocos minutos antes de publicarle jeje asi que no olviden dejar sus raview :D y bueno es un capitulo corto pero crean me que el tercero sera mas largo y los sorprendera :D **_


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno acá les dejo otro capitulo para que lo disfruten y gracias por sus comentarios y perdónenme por no subir otro capitulo. T_T pero bueno gracias por su paciencia y bueno agradezco los consejos que me dieron algunos, acerca de la ortografía y les agradezco no es que no sepa escribir bien, es que tengo algunos problemas con mi teclado y no responden algunas teclas así que tengo que hacer todo lo posible para que se entienda y bueno acavo de leer sus comentarios y si esto va a tener romance y tambien abra algo de Harem y sin nada mas que decir acá les dejo el capitulo 3 :D espero que lo disfruten

Capitulo**_ 3_**

**_Verdadera familia_**

Después de que acabara la fiesta de fairy tail, y al momento de irse todo el mundo, ni una sola persona se le veía animada, solo tenían los ojos rojos de tanto llorar al saber que aquella persona con quien compartieron los momentos de felicidad y tristeza, se avía ido, esa persona que no Iván a olvidar, esa persona quien marco sus corazones con su inocencia y su gran sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente todo el mundo llego al gremio sin falta queriendo que todo lo que paso ayer sea solo un sueño.

A un costado del gremio se podía ver a Lucy y Eras con los ojos rojos por tanto llorar al saber que ellas podían hacer razonar a natsu para que así no se valla del gremio.

Mientras tanto en el país vecino se encontraba natsu queriendo saber donde buscar a su padre ya que le dijo q haga caso a sus instintos para así poder encontrarlo. Mientras el pensaba, no se daba cuenta que un hombre lo seguía este lo veía de una forma diferente como si ya lo hubiera visto, queriendo acercarse el hombre misterioso pero cada ves q lo Asia algo en su corazón le decía que no lo haga.

A la afueras del bosque natsu continuaba su viaje sin saber que lo seguían. Pasaron unos minutos y natsu empezó a percibir el olor familiar ese mismo momento natsu reacciona y va al ataque pero el ese mismo momento natsu ve de mas cerca deteniendo el ataque al ver que este era Zeref el mago oscuro, al ver esto natsu no podía creerlo.

Zeref: Nat..su.! – al no poder hacer nada zeref le empiezan a salir lagrimas y perdiendo el control dijo- hijo mió – al darse cuenta de esto retrocede unos pasos atrás

Natsu: Q..que hijo?...y..yo t..tu hijo

Zeref: perdón creo que no debí venir a verte – intentando retirarse, pero en ese mismo momento natsu lo agarra y le pregunta

Natsu: por que me llamaste Hijo

¿?: Por que le es tu verdadero padre-una vos que venia de las sombras

Natsu: quien eres? – pregunto para saber la identidad de quien dijo eso

De ese mismo momento un rostro familiar aparéese, natsu al no poder ver lo que veía, era Maevis la primera maestra de fairy tail

Maevis: asi es natsu-chan el es tu padre y yo soy tu madre – al decir esto maevis sonrió y dejo caer unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad

Natsu: pero eso esa imposible Zeref vivió mas de 400 años como puede ser mi padre

Zeref: asi es pero estuve sellado junto con tu madre ase 380 años

Al escuchar esto natsu no pudo creerlo

Natsu: si son mis padre por que me abandonaron – al decir esto Zeref tanto como Maevis respondieron

Zeref…Maevis : lo hicimos por tu bien

Zeref: cuando nuestro sello se libero nos dimos cuenta perdimos tanto la magia como la memoria. Pero después de3 años yo recobre mi magia y tu madre sus recuerdos y al pasar del tiempo yo recobre mis recuerdos y ella su magia. Al saber que los 2 éramos enemigos intentamos matarnos pero no podíamos ya que nos aviamos enamorado y cuando nos casamos lo hicimos en secreto para que así nadie sepa que seguíamos con vida.

Zeref: Pero sin darme cuenta avía perdido control sobre todo lo que avía creado, incluyendo a Acnología, pero aun así, pudo sentir que yo seguía con vida y por eso mismo es que me escondí junto a tu madre.

Maevis: Se que ahora mismo es difícil de entender pero te pido que nos comprendas. Al ver que estaríamos en peligro constante decidimos dejarte donde un amigo para que el te cuide y te crié.

Natsu: IGNNIL…!

Maevis: así es te dejamos donde ignnil para que te cuide y te crié pero justo cuando pensamos que Acnolia nunca te encontraría , pero al parecer Acnolia esta conectado con tu padre, puedo sentir ese deseo de querer verte y por eso mismo Acnolia empezó a buscarte y al saber esto ignnil desidio dejarte y intentar detener a Acnolia.

Natsu: gracias….! Por hacer eso por mi…! MUCHAS GRACIAS..!

En ese mismo momento Natsu abrasa a sus padres con una sonrisa mas grande que el mismísimo sol ya que en esa sonrisa se reflejaba como quería una familia, el siempre pensó que su familia eran unas personas que nunca se preocuparon por sus hijos y por eso mismo lo abandonaron.

En ese mismo momento Natsu hablo y pregunto

Natsu: entonses ignnil no me estaba llamando sino ustedes..?

Maevis: asi es ignnil nunca te llamo.

Natsu: entones ignnil donde se encuentra.

Zeref: ignnil se fue a la tierra de los dragones

Natsu: Ya veo…!

En ese mismo momento los padres de natsu lo abrasan expresando su amor..! y en ese mismo mento zeref habla y dice

Natsu es hora de que te hagas mas fuerte por que dentro de 3 años se desatara una guerra.

Dirigida por acnolia y todos los dragones…!  
Natsu: en ese caso voy a entrenar con tigo….Papa..!

Zeref al ver la reacción de natsu cuando le digo eso, solo le vino a la cabeza, que es igual a su madre en su carácter y en sus emociones siempre sincero y confiable…!

En ese mismo momento los 3 deciden irse al lugar mas alejado que cualquiera pudiera ir.

pero antes de dejar esa ciudad alguien los ve y no es nada mas que el mismo Galley que se asombra al ver a Natsu junto a Maevis la primera maestra de Fairy tail y su asombro fue mayor al ver que por atrás se encontraba Zeref..!

Al ver esto Galley deside ir a Fiore..al gremio para ir a contarle todo al maestro..! y a todo el gremio..!

**_Bueno el capitulo es algo corto y pido disculpas así que el siguiente capitulo les prometo que será mas largo y tendrá mas sorpresas y por que este capitulo era corto subiré el capitulo 4 y 5 el mismo DIA como compensación de lo corto de este. no olvides dejar sus Reviews_**


End file.
